My Pain
by Steenlovesreading
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was raped at the age of 15 by her step-brother, after she reported him he went to jail. But whats this? He comes back 2 years later for her? Read to find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm starting a new fanfiction already! I hope you enjoy and remember to review! ~Steenlovesreading~**

**P.S. I do not own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does.**

** Chapter 1: The Fever**

***Lucy's Bedroom***

**Lucy's Pov**

I was getting ready for bed as I heard my bedroom door open, I turned around to see my step-brother Sting. Sting locked my door while saying, "Lucy, dad's not home." I gave him a confused look. "I know" I replied to him. He looked at me with lustful eyes, "Lucy, I need to tell you something." he stated as he walked a little closer to me.

I watched him as he started to continue speaking, "Lucy, I love you more than a sibling, and I want to be with you." I stared at him before saying, "S-sting, you know that can never happen, and besides I don't like you in that way." I tried to state calmly. He looked at me with a hurt expression but then made an angry face, "Lucy, I love you and I will not let anyone take you away from me!" he shouted before pinning me on the bed, while taking my clothes off. "I will make you mine by making love to you." He said seriously.

'Sting, No!" I yelled at him, trying to fight back which only made his grip on me tighten. "Sting, please don't do this, if you love me you will just let me go." I tried to reason with him, as tears streamed down my face, scared of what was going to happen. "I'm doing this because I love you Lucy." he said to me as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. Once all off my clothes were off he took his pants off. After about an hour, he finally pulled out of me as he went to take a shower. After he had gotten into the shower I quickly threw some clothes on and ran to the police station, after I reported him for raping me, they took him away.

**~2 year's later~**

**Lucy's Pov**

"Luce,wait up!" I stop as I hear Natsu's voice coming from behind me. "Hurry up!" I called back to him. At the school gates we met up with Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Gray. After we had all arrived in our daily meeting spot, we headed to class.

**~Lunchtime~**

As we all headed to the cafeteria for lunch, I got a weird feeling, like someone was watching me but quickly brushed it off as we got our food. We all sat at our usual table and started to eat as the guys were making weird faces and jokes. I found myself starting to frown as my stomach churned. I got up as fast as I could and ran into the hall and straight to the restroom. As I was finishing washing up I heard someone knock on the restroom door.

"Luce, you alright in there?" I heard Natsu's concerned voice through the wood. "Yeah, just not feeling good" I replied trying to calm his worries. As I finished speaking Natsu came into the room, with a look of worry. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked worriedly. "No Natsu, really I'm fi-" I said but didn't get to finish as I got dizzy and fell towards the floor. As I was about to hit the cold ground I felt warm, firm hands wrap around my waist, and hoist me up. "I'll take you home Luce, you need to rest," he said while feeling my forehead. "Oh my gosh, Lucy you're burning up!" he said as he carried me bridal style down the hall and out of the school to my house. I leaned against his chest, while letting his heartbeat slowly drift me into sleep.

***Lucy's Dream Land* **

I started dreaming about the night two years ago, I watched in shock, and horror at the scene before me. '_I haven't dreamt about this for years, why now?' _I thought to myself. I was suddenly in my 15 year old body, reliving what happened. I screamed as he was taking my clothes off. "Nooo!" then I woke up.

As I woke up I realised I was screaming 'no' with tears streaming down my face. I put my hands over my eyes, as I realised it was only a nightmare and I was in my room. I kept crying as Natsu ran into the room, he came straight towards me and hugged me. I gripped tightly onto his shirt. "Shhh, You're ok Lucy, It was just a dream." He said soothingly to me as he swayed me back and forth in his arms, trying to calm me down. After a while I calmed down, sill having tear stains on my face, and slightly gripping his shirt.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked gently. I shook my head no, saying I would rather forget about it. "It's ok Luce, I understand It was probably just the fever, but it's gone now so don't worry." he said in a soft tone. "Natsu, C-can you stay with me tonight?" I asked scared to be alone. "Of course Luce." he said calmly. With that, they both laid in Lucy's bed as they fell asleep hugging each other.

**A/N: Hey guys! How is this one so far? Let me know by reviewing! see you next chapter! ~Steenlovesreading~**


	2. Chapter 2 My feelings

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry, I've been a little busy but heres the next Chapter, Hope you like it! Remember to Review. ~Steenlovesreading~**

** Chapter 2: My feelings**

**Lucy's Pov**

**The next Morning **

I woke up to feel warm arms around me, I look up to see Natsu, sleeping. I look down to see his arms around my torso, I blushed as I slowly put his arms off of me and go get ready for school. As I came out of the bathroom, I saw a plate of toast and eggs on the table. '_Maybe I should get Natsu up now'_ I thought as I go to my room to see him already up and getting dressed. I blushed a dark shade of pink when I saw him shirtless, as he turned around I whipped around to face the other way. "Umm, Sorry Natsu, I just thought I would wake you up but I guess you're already up, so I'll go wait in the kitchen." I said as I walked back to the kitchen to eat. In a couple of minutes Natsu came into the kitchen and grabbed another plate with food on it. "Do you like it?" He asked. "I love it, It's really good." I replied honestly.

As we walked to school I was doing a lot of thinking. _'I know I've liked Natsu, for over a year, but do I love him?' _I let the thought go over and over in my mind when I finally came to a decision. _'I'm in love with Natsu, his smiles, the way he grins like a little kid getting candy, the way he laughs'_ I started to blush thinking about him. We finally arrived at school, and headed our separate ways.

~At Lunch~

At lunch, I felt like someone was watching me, but quickly got over the feeling as I watched Natsu start a fight with Gray, his frenemie. I felt happy that I had Natsu, as a friend, and my love, of course he doesn't know that, but I'm fine just having him by my side.

~After School~

As I went to Natsu's last class to get him I remembered he has detention. So I started to walk home, after a while I got bored and decided to listen to music. I put my headphones on and played '**Rock City Boy'. ** As the song ended I was a block away from home, so I took my music out. I was almost home when I heard some footsteps behind me, I thought it was Natsu so I brushed it off.

As I got into my house and went to my room, I heard my front door opening. As I heard the footsteps moving toward the kitchen I thought '_it's probably Natsu, he's always hungry' _So I went on with my tasks. I was folding my clothes when I heard my bedroom door open, "You can't scare me Natsu, I already knew you were h-" I was saying while turning around to find it wasn't Natsu. "Who's Natsu?". I stood there silently as I was trying to process who it was…."Sting..?...I-I thought they took you away," I said still surprised and scared. He smirked, it was then I knew he knew I was scared. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy did you really think I wouldn't come back for you? I told you I loved you, I MADE love to you, but you still refused me, then you turned me in, did you really think I would let someone come and take you away from me? Like I said if I can't have you no one can." He stated while slowly inching closer. "I-I'll scream if you come any closer, Sting" I said in a threatening tone. "What? Did little Lucy just threaten me?

" I opened my mouth as he came closer, for a while I stayed still and silent until I screamed "NOO!" As I yelled I ran past him, down the stairs and through the living room trying to reach the front door.

As I reached for the door knob something gripped the back of my shirt and pulled me to the floor, I looked up in a daze from my head hitting the floor to see Sting on top of me, "Lucy, don't you know how much I love you, or do I need to show you again?" he asked in a serious tone. "Pl-please...stop this Sting," I begged as tears streamed down my face, he ignored me as he was trying to pull off my clothes. He finished taking my clothes off, I closed my eyes tight knowing what would come next..but to my surprise I heard the door open, and a very angry familiar voice. "LUCY! GET OFF OF HER!" He screamed as he punched Sting in the face. "Natsu.." I whispered happy he was here. `

I layed there too scared to move, Natsu punched Sting until he was out cold. I curled up in the fetal position as I cried, after a while I heard Natsu's footsteps coming closer. "Here put this on" He said as he handed me his red t-shirt. I slowly reached for it and put it on, "Thanks.." I said quietly. He gently picked my up and cradled me in his arms, he walked out my front door and down the street. "Are you ok?...I mean did he do anything?" Natsu asked as we were walking down the empty street. "Not this time…" I said with my head hanging low.

We made it to Natsu's house and he opened up the door and brought me to his room. When we got in his room he set me on his bed and gave me some tea. "Thanks, for helping me Natsu…" I said to him as tears swelled up in my eyes. He sat down next to me, "Luce, did he hurt you, and what do you mean this time?" Natsu asked in a serious, demanding tone. "I thought they took him away….." my tears started falling as I was telling him about the past. "It was a night before my 16th birthday, just like today. My father was a drunk and Sting was my step-brother, he had told me he loved me and I explained to him that I didn't feel that way about him….that's when...w-when…" I was trying to say it all but started to cry harder, and gripping the bed for comfort of some sort, "W-when he r-raped me…" I finally said as I cried harder.

"Luce...why haven't you ever told anyone?" Natsu asked me angrily, but yet gently. "I was too ashamed..Natsu, you don't just get over that, the feeling of being alone, scared, that if you spoke out you would be an outcast." I explained to him. "Lucy, it's ok you don't have to do this alone anymore. I'm right here, and I'll always protect you, you know that, and Lucy , I love you, more than a friend, I have for a while now, and it hurts me to see you like this. I wanna help you with your problems." He said to me as my eyes widened at his confession. '_He loves me back, and I won't be alone' _ I thought before saying, "I love you too, Natsu." I slowly felt my eyes closing, while I felt my body falling. "Lucy!?" I heard Natsu's voice before fainting.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting and reading! Heres the second Chapter to MY PAIN, Hope you enjoy ~Steenlovesreading~ **

**P.S. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Scared

**A/N: I am soo sorry guys! I had a little bit of writers block. Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot, and so I'm gonna make this chapter extra long! Hope you enjoy. ~Steenlovesreading~ **

** Chapter 3: Scared**

**Lucy's Pov**

**~The next morning~ **

I woke up in something soft and warm. I let my eyes adjust to the bright light coming through what seemed to be the window. I sat up and looked around. _'Natsu's room, but when did I get in here?' _ I thought as I started to get out of his bed. As I walked out of his somewhat clean room, I looked around to find the stairs. I had almost stepped into the living room when I heard the bushes outside rustling. _'I wonder if it's an animal' _ I thought to myself as I peeked around the corner to look through the living room window. _'Sting!? Why is he here? Hide Lucy!' _Her thoughts told her to run and hide but all she could do was stand there frozen scared in place.

"Lucy~ I know you're in there." Sting called while pressing his face against the window to try looking inside. "If you don't come out wherever you are I'll break the window~" He said evilly as he held a rock in his hand. "No!" I accidently shouted letting him know where I was. "There you are. Now be a good girl and let me in, or I'm gonna punish you~!" he sang. "G-Go away! J-Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him from behind a corner.

I slowly slid down the wall with tears in my eyes, when I heard the glass break. I stood up fast and ran to the upstairs bathroom. I got into the somewhat large bathroom and locked the door. "Oh Lucy~ Where are you?" Sting called for me as I tried to open the window. _'Damn he heard me' _ I thought as I stopped trying to open the window. "Little pig little pig let me in~" He called to me through the door. Tears streamed down my face as he pounded on the door violently. I curled up in the corner as the door started to break.

"L-Leave me alone!" I screamed at him scared he was going to get in. "LUCY, Open the damn door!" He yelled at me. I stood up and pounded on the clear glass window until it finally broke making my hand cut and bleed uncontrollably. I grabbed a piece of glass to arm myself with, and as loud as I could with my hoarse voice I screamed for him. "NATSU!" I fell to the bathroom floor feeling light headed. "No screaming Lucy~ unless its my name!" Sting said to her angrily, almost breaking the door.

**Natsu's Pov**

I was walking down my street as I heard a window break. I also started smelling something metallic and rusty _'Blood' _ I thought as i jogged down the street. When I was two blocks away from my house I heard a voice call me "NATSU!" _'Lucy!' _I recognized the voice as I ran the rest of the way to my house to find my upstairs bathroom window broken. I ran to the front door, but I saw the Living room window broken so I jumped through it with ease. "LUCY!" I yelled as I tackled Sting into the bathroom door making it fully break.

…**..To be Continued…..**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! But homework and school and whatnot, but here's the 3rd Chapter! I know you all wanted to see whats happens next so I left a Cliffhanger this time! I still love you all XD but please keep reading and review! ~Steenlovesredaing~ **

**P.S. Add me if you want! **

**Kik: Steenislovergirl Snapchat: steen101 facebook: Justine Marie Teigen **

**Instagram: jteigen30 Thanks! Oh and message if you want any sneak peaks or you want to give me advice! **


	4. Chapter 4 Gone

**A/N: hey Guys! Here is chapter 4! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it would be interesting. Love you all. Please Review! ~Steenlovesreading~**

** Chapter 4: Gone**

**Lucy's Pov**

Sting was about to break the door when I heard him, "LUCY!" _'Natsu' _ I thought as the door busted down. I covered my head with my arms while wood was flying through the air. I looked up to see Sting suddenly on top of Natsu with a piece of glass heading for Natsu's heart. While Natsu was holding Stings hands from bringing the glass to close I stood up with the piece of glass in my hand and ran towards them. I ran and jumped on Sting while stabbing him in the back, I felt something warm ooze onto my hand. _'Blood'_ I thought but quickly paid attention to my surroundings.

Sting turned around so fast I didn't notice when he hit me and I fell down the stairs to hit my head on the floor. "Lucy! Don't you ever try to hurt her!" _'Ow, Natsu!' _ I quickly stood back up and started to slowly walk up the stairs hopefully gaining the element of surprise.

**Natsu's Pov**

As I looked at Lucy to make sure she was okay, Sting grabbed a piece of glass and was on top of me. I held his hands tight so he couldn't get any closer to stab me. that when I felt Stings grip loosen and slightly saw blonde locks covered with some blood behind him. _'Lucy!' _ I thought as I didn't notice Sting turn around and hit her down the stairs. When i heard Lucy hit the bottom i got pissed off. "Lucy! Don't you ever try to hurt her!" I pushed him off of me and punched him in the face. I made him stumble to the wall where I kicked his gut making him hold it with a pained look on his face.

**Lucy's Pov**

I looked up to see Sting holding his gut with a pained look on his face. _'Thats my Natsu' _ I thought as I watched Natsu beat the living crap outta Sting. he was about to kick him in the face when I ran and held him from behind. "Thats enough Natsu, don't forget who you are, it's ok now I'm here." I said soothing words into his ear. "Call the cops and send this bastard where he belongs" Natsu said. "I will" I said while running to grab a phone. I dialed 911 The phone rang until someone picked up "Hello 911, What's your emergency?" The lady asked calmly through the phone. "Hello um, someone broke into my house and needs some medical attention." I said to the lady.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" She stated. "Thank you." I replied nicely. I went back to Natsu and waited, they soon arrived and handcuffed Sting and took him away for good. They treated my wounds and Natsu's then left. by time everything was done and taken care of it was nightfall. "Lets sleep Luce, we'll talk about everything tomorrow." Natsu said while bringing me upstairs. "Ok, I love you Natsu, Goodnight" I said and kissed his cheek. "Night Luce, I love you too." And he did the same. With that we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Hey guys! No worries, this isn't the end! So see you next chapter! Please Review! Love you all and thank you so much for supporting me! Especially Light-chan! you know who you are! 3 Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! ~Steenlovesreading~**


End file.
